My Patron
by BonneNuit
Summary: The Norse god of war, Tyr, wants Ichigo to only give him patronage and no other gods. He ends up courting the mortal who has no idea that he's a god. YAOI, two shot, will contain adult material not suitable for children. TyrxIchigo
1. Part 1 of 2

**Pairing: Tyr x Ichigo (top x bottom) one-sided Kenpachi x Ichigo**

**This is the one shot for those who wanted it from my Sin story, and was also supposed to be a B-day present for my beta KitsuneKiri, but she wanted something different instead =) For those who haven't read it, there isn't any need to, really. Tyr is the god of war from Norse mythology so I don't know if he is considered to be a 'male original character' or not. The description of him and his personality is something that I created, though. **

**Summary: Ichigo is a strange young man who pays patronage to both the god of war Tyr and the goddess of virginity Artemis (Greek mythology). Tyr has always appreciated Ichigo's devotion and the tributes he gives Tyr, but he wants to be the only god Ichigo pays patronage to. **

**I don't own Bleach, other than for my tightie whities.  
**

**Beta'd by the kick-ass Warrior Nun =3 Thanks!**

My Patron: Part 1 of 2

Ichigo bowed his head as he knelt before the altar dedicated Tyr he made himself in his own home. On the stone surface which was covered with wax from the candles he burned there he laid the dagger he acquired from his recent battle. The blade was sharp and the hilt was covered with jewels that made it both unique and very expensive. It was still covered in the previous owner's blood.

"Please accept this dagger as homage to your greatness and give me the strength to win future battles, my god Tyr," he said solemnly as he raised his hand over the plain altar and with a quick slash, cut his palm with his own sword. He hissed as he opened the raw wound he created over and over again, but never regretted. Blood ripped from the gash and trickled over the dagger and the candles, snuffing their flames. He gave one last bow and stood from Tyr's altar and held his hand to his chest as he moved to the other one which he held in equal regard.

They were in two different rooms because they were represented by different directions of North, South, East and West. This altar was just as plain, but it was kept clean of blood and overflowing wax which Ichigo felt Artemis would not appreciate.

"Dear goddess, I thank thee for giving me the strength to keep Kenpachi and my other suitors at bay in order to protect my chastity," Ichigo murmured and fought not to cringe at the memory of Kenpachi pinning him against the wall and panting in his ear.

If Nnoitra hadn't come along and demanded the right to take Ichigo as well allowing him to escape, Ichigo was certain that Kenpachi would have taken him without regard for Ichigo's protests and probable pain. It wasn't the first time that the Karakura captain had tried something like that, and once the muscular man managed to get his… _fingers _inside of Ichigo before his father interfered. That was when Ichigo decided that he should give the goddess Artemis his attention in an attempt to protect him. Thus far it actually seemed to work, too.

He was roused from his thoughts by the shouts of his father and his two younger sisters, making him smile softly before leaving the room. Yuzu and Karin also gave homage to Artemis while his father was more devoted to Tyr, although he had seen his father praying to Artemis before, but that was for his children and not himself.

…

The tall god didn't so much as walk, but strode across the bright green pastures to the small yet regal house Artemis resided in. He looked out of place in this cheerful place with his short, spiky black hair with red tips and a neatly trimmed goatee just as dark as his hair. His tan skin made his blue eyes stand out even more and at the moment they were narrowed in anger.

His bare feet moved over the dirt in a way that would have felt blissful, but Tyr didn't even notice it. He wore leather pants made from the Bull of Insanity which Tyr slew himself. His belt was empty of the large battle ax that he usually carried around because he didn't want to give Artemis the impression he was trying to start something. His chest was bare of a shirt so it was obvious that his body was smooth and unmarred from scars or other imperfections other than the tattoos of snarling predators. He had never lost a battle or been wounded so he never had to heal from them.

He stepped up to the door of the cottage and knocked on the door immediately a soft, sweet voice answered. "Come in!" Artemis cried and Tyr did just that. He had to duck his head to get through the threshold he was so tall.

The inside of the regal cottage was far larger than the outside implicated, but Tyr didn't pay attention to it because he was focused on the short goddess who sat in a rocking chair, knitting a blanket.

"Tyr, what a welcome surprise," Artemis said, her eyes kind and lined with wrinkles that was not filled with the plumpness of her figure. She wasn't stout, but voluptuous of figure in a way that was both large yet not unappealing. Tyr had no interest in her, however, and he gave her the slightest of nods in response to her greeting.

"I want Ichigo Kurosaki for myself," Tyr said immediately without any small talk. Artemis blinked in surprise at the abrupt statement and frowned, putting aside her knitting.

"He gives patronage to the both of use, I don't see why-"

"He is a warrior; he should be devoting himself in his entirety to me. I don't understand why a young man would need your influences." The worst were blunt and rude, but Tyr's face was impassive and blank. Artemis wasn't fooled, however. She knew that it was but the eye of a storm and when Tyr was emotional, he was _very _emotional.

"He needs me because Kenpachi Zaraki," she paused as she said the name to wait for Tyr to recognize it, "is pursuing him and the measures that he takes are far too extreme for Ichigo to handle alone."

Tyr rubbed his chin in thought with his eyes staring off into the distance instead of at Artemis. "Kenpachi Zaraki…" He repeated to himself. He recognized the name almost immediately because of the lust for battle that resided in the man which was almost equal to Tyr's own. Zaraki's own patronage to Tyr often included the body parts or whatever piece of flesh was still in tact from Zaraki's opponents. "Why would his pursuing Ichigo concern you? They have fought before and I was under the impression that Kenpachi didn't want to kill Ichigo…" He trailed off at Artemis' bemused look.

"By pursuit I mean that Kenpachi wishes to claim Ichigo's virginity and be bonded in marriage." It wasn't completely unusual for same-sex marriages to take place, although some frowned upon it. It was seen as something natural which wasn't something the gods protested.

"Marriage?" Tyr echoed Artemis' words and was honestly perplexed. "Why would Kenpachi wish to marry Ichigo?"

Artemis gave another laugh which fell away as she realized that Tyr simply stared blankly. "Have you ever seen Ichigo, or did you just listen to his words and bask in the power from his fights?"

"I haven't ever looked upon him, I didn't find it necessary," Tyr muttered, not feeling the need to explain himself to this goddess who took Ichigo's time and energy away from him.

"Then I suggest you do so. But until Ichigo stops giving me patronage or loses his virginity, I will not command him to do so," she said and returned to her knitting. Tyr frowned but didn't push the issue any further.

He turned and left, lost in his own thoughts as he returned to his own world. He went to one of the chambers he stored his weapons in and retrieved his battle ax which he slid into the loop of his belt there for that purpose. He started to head toward his training room, and then hesitated. He was curious and he became irritable if it was not sated after too long.

He changed directions and walked toward the rooms he kept most of the 'useless shit' given to him that wasn't normally of any interest. There he kept an orb which had the ability to show anything or anybody the user said to it. He pulled off the silk fabric covering it and scooped the surprisingly light ball into his hand to stare within it.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he said clearly and the orb shimmered for a moment before a figure was revealed to him.

He knew instantly what Artemis was insinuating about his looks as he gazed upon the beautiful man. He was strong, that was something Tyr already knew, but he didn't expect Ichigo to also be lithe, with long, slim limbs. His hair was bright orange and his face was bared in a scowl that didn't do anything to detract from his beauty. If anything it made him even more attractive to Tyr who felt the fire and passion burn within Ichigo from it.

He wanted to study Ichigo further, but the image was suddenly disrupted by another man pushing Ichigo against a wall. Tyr frowned as he realized that this was Kenpachi Zaraki who was pinning Ichigo against the wall and kissed him. Tyr frowned. For some reason a strange feeling gripped his chest as he watched Zaraki force himself on Ichigo. Tyr fingered the handle of his ax when Zaraki began to rip off Ichigo's clothes and his fingers disappeared somewhere behind Ichigo. Ichigo gave a sharp cry and it was clear that what Zaraki wanted to give to Ichigo, Ichigo didn't want to take it.

Tyr had a choice to make. On one hand if he allowed Kenpachi to continue then Ichigo would no longer be a virgin and therefore would no longer worship Artemis. However, it also meant that Ichigo would be taken by force and the thought of it made Tyr's stomach churn in distaste. He would not allow his loyal human to be harmed in such a manner.

He normally didn't take such a direct influence with his worshipers, but he was compelled to do so by forces he didn't understand. In a second he was in the human world and standing ten feet away from the two men in a dark alley. Neither of them had noticed Tyr's presence yet because their attention was only on each other.

Ichigo's protest had risen in volume until he was almost screaming and Tyr saw that Kenpachi already had his pants down. The large man had lifted Ichigo up and held Ichigo up against the wall with Ichigo's legs on either side of him. He was just getting ready to thrust when Tyr attacked. Kenpachi barely managed to dodge in time to save his head, but he received a vicious cut that nearly took his ear off.

Ichigo twisted away from Kenpachi and got out of the way of the area that his savior and Kenpachi were fighting in. He pulled on his clothes with trembling hands and took the opportunity to study his savior. He was a rather attractive man who was tall and muscular, but not thick and bulging. The weapon he used was an ax and it made Ichigo flinch at the thought of his obvious defeat when Kenpachi fell before him.

The shocked human stared at Kenpachi's fallen body that his savior knelt beside to use his clothes in order to clean his ax. Only then did he turn to face Ichigo who swallowed thickly before stepping forward.

"Thank you," he said in a hoarse voice that was damaged from his screams. The man tilted his head to the side and ran his blue eyes up and down Ichigo's body in a way that made Ichigo want to fidget.

"You're even more beautiful in person," Tyr said clearly and Ichigo frowned.

"I beg your pardon?" He said stiffly and Tyr shook out of the daze he was in.

"You are more than welcome for saving you," Tyr tried again. "Are you unharmed?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said, his expression relaxing once more. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, what is yours?"

For a second Tyr didn't answer as he thought he shouldn't tell Ichigo who he really was. "Mars," Tyr said the first name that popped into his head. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the lack of a last name but didn't question it. For some reason Ichigo felt a sense of familiarity with this man, and it wasn't exactly a bad feeling.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you, Mars?" Ichigo asked and Tyr could hear the hesitation and wariness in his tone.

"Would you allow me the opportunity to court you?" The words slipped from Tyr's mouth easily and naturally before he had the chance to sensor his thoughts to speech conduit.

Ichigo looked surprised for a moment and he shifted uncomfortably as he looked away from 'Mars.' "I don't have to sleep with you?" Ichigo asked suspiciously. For a moment Tyr didn't understand what Ichigo meant and then his brain helpfully supplied that Ichigo meant sex, not actual sleeping.

"No," Tyr said and cocked his head to the side. "Although I would not be adverse to the idea…"

"That's…" Ichigo trailed off and shook his head. "No," he finally said simply and Tyr felt a pang of disappointment. Why, though? It had been a long time since Tyr had been interested in anyone that way and he was confused as to why he would be now.

"Might I have the chance to escort you to your home?" Tyr asked and held out his arm to Ichigo in a gentlemanly manner. Ichigo's eyes roved over Tyr's bare chest and tattoos, making his face turned crimson as he hesitantly stepped up to Tyr and laid his arm over Tyr's which was decorated by a snarling tiger.

Ichigo navigated the city of Karakura to a much sunnier and cheerful section which was buzzing with activity from the market. There were also performers and other people with bizarre appearances so Ichigo and Tyr didn't stick out as he escorted Ichigo home. Tyr noted that Ichigo lived at a house with the sign for a doctor over a clinic adjoined to it.

"This is my house," Ichigo said and moved to step away, but Tyr snagged his arm.

"Am I allowed to call on you tomorrow or do I need your father's permission?"

"That old goat doesn't need to know where I am at all times," Ichigo said with a huff.

The place where he touched Tyr and now the latter was touching him felt warm and sensitive.

"Very well, I shall see you then," Tyr lifted Ichigo's hand and bent over in a bow to press a kiss to it. He very much enjoyed Ichigo's blush as he walked away, glancing over his shoulder until he was out of sight. Then he popped back up to his realm and began to plan while attending to his godly duties.

He made up his mind. For a long time Tyr coveted Ichigo's attention and the strange emotions that it evoked within him. Although it never occurred to Tyr to actually view the young man, he had always enjoyed the sound of his voice as he praised Tyr and gave tribute to him.

Ichigo Kurosaki would be his.

…

Ichigo didn't realize the seriousness and passion of Mars desire to court him. Just as he said, the next day Mars showed up at his door bearing daisies that was picked from a field nearby. He had a silly grin on his face that looked slightly maniacal when paired with the sharp teeth in his maw. Ichigo burst out laughing and Mars looked confused for a moment, his head cocked to the side in a familiar stance of interest and curiosity that Ichigo found endearing.

They went on what could be considered events of courtship, although it wasn't ever something that Mars formally requested. He also always when bare foot and half naked on all their outings. Ichigo asked him about it once and Mars looked confused about why that would be strange. Sometimes Ichigo wondered if Mars was from a different world or something.

Ichigo enjoyed Mars' company. He provided Ichigo with conversation that never lacked intellect or wit which always entertained Ichigo. They also sparred sometimes, which Ichigo enjoyed as well. Kenpachi was still recuperating so he hadn't attacked Ichigo recently, but there were more than enough others who wanted to fight Ichigo, whether to earn their right for marriage or because they didn't like the way he looked.

They were walking back to Ichigo's house after one such brawl, both of them cheery and Ichigo still buzzing with adrenaline. Mars never even broke a sweat or looked the slightest bit exerted during the entire fight, even though it was against ten men.

"Do you want to come inside?" Ichigo asked when they got there and Mars' eyes light up with happiness. "My dad and my sisters are home," Ichigo said quickly before Mars could get any ideas.

Mars didn't look put out which made Ichigo relieved. Maybe Mars wanted him for more than just sex? It was something that Ichigo considered as he let Mars inside. He led Ichigo into the kitchen where Yuzu was making dinner and Karin was aiding her by chopping vegetables.

"Brother!" Yuzu cried cheerfully and Ichigo walked over to give her a peck on the head. 'Mars' enjoyed the smile Ichigo gave which did not go unnoticed by the dark haired sister.

"Are you another suitor?" She asked bluntly and Ichigo was about to admonish her when Mars answered without hesitation.

"Yes," he said bluntly and smiled. Karin was a bit startled by the sharpness of his teeth which looked dangerous enough to kill. "I believe I should speak with his father before I make my intentions official."

"No need to fear, daddy is here!" Isshin yelled loudly as he sprang into the room with a broad grin.

Tyr recognized him instantly. He never would have guessed that Ichigo's father was one of the great warriors that Tyr has personally met in order to give aid. He had assumed that the same last name was nothing more than coincidence, but apparently he was wrong. He also knew that Isshin recognized him and his cover was definitely blown.

"Hey, goat-face, this is the guy who saved me from Kenpachi, his name is-"

"Tyr!" Isshin said with a happy grin on his face. Ichigo and his sisters froze at the name. "I would never imagine that the god of war would be in my house, and also interested in my precious son!"

"T-Tyr?" Ichigo stuttered with wide eyes and instead of awe in them, Tyr saw hurt that he had withheld that knowledge from him.

"Hm, he didn't tell you?" Isshin asked his son and pressed his thumb in between his lips to gnaw at it. "Woops! You guys better talk about this alone," he said as he pushed both Tyr and Ichigo out of the kitchen and into the dining room. He left them standing there, staring at each other.

"Funny you didn't mention your real name, Tyr," Ichigo said coldly and Tyr frowned. He reached out to touch Ichigo but he flinched and pulled away from the god of war. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't think it would be a good idea to tell you that I was a god right away," Tyr said and braced his arms on his hips to stare down at Ichigo. "You wouldn't have been so relaxed and easy going around me if you knew…"

"That doesn't excuse lying to me," Ichigo said in distaste and crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't believe I actually liked you."

"Why would that change now?" Tyr asked in confusion and Ichigo looked at him in disbelief.

"You're a god that's been playing around with me this whole time!" He snapped and his eyes flared with emotion and fire. "Is this how you spend your time? Laughing at mortals who dare to-"

He was cut off by Tyr grabbing the back of his head and kissing him. Ichigo expected teeth and pain to accompany the kiss, but none came. Instead it was gentle yet firm, without even any tongue. It was open-mouthed nonetheless and Ichigo let out a surprised moan as Tyr caressed his lips with light sucks and nips that felt far too pleasurable. Their height difference was only slightly awkward, but that could be fixed by Tyr lifting Ichigo up with Ichigo's legs wrapped around his waist-

Ichigo let out a yelp as a strong hand squeezed his butt and he pushed the god away. He knew it was only because Tyr allowed him to do so, but he was still pissed. He ignored the (_hurt_) confused look on Tyr's face as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You can't just do stuff like that without my permission!" Ichigo said in mortification and Tyr's expression brightened.

"Can I do it _with _your permission?" He asked and Ichigo turned bright red.

"Look Mars, Tyr… whatever. I need some time to think about this," Ichigo muttered without looking at Tyr.

"How much time?" Tyr asked and Ichigo thought about it for a second.

"A week. If you really are interested in me…"

"I am. I thought that was obvious." He gave Ichigo a look that told Ichigo clearly that Tyr thought he was being slow.

"Give me a week to think this over," Ichigo said.

"Very well," Tyr said and studied Ichigo one last time before sighing and disappearing into his own realm. Ichigo stared at the spot he was a second before and felt his chest tighten.

This was all too much. He liked Mars. He really liked Mars. But now apparently Mars was actually Tyr, the god of war which Ichigo worshipped. It was all very mind-boggling. He was a fucking god! What the hell did he want with someone like Ichigo, if not just to fuck him?

Ichigo sighed loudly and rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long week.

**LINE**

**Like I said above, this was originally intended to be a b-day gift for my beta, but she wanted a little something different and I was already half way through this, so I decided to just write both =)**

**Please feel free to point out mistakes I made or typos so I can correct them. I also please review!  
**


	2. Part 2 of 2

Anon Review Replies- Dot: lol, Kenpachi can be a real ass when it comes to claiming Ichi =D

Misaki: You know I won't ever abandon a story! So here's the second part =3

Cuteuke: Don't worry, I would never want you to hate Kenny... after all he is the one true pairing for Ichigo X3

Beloved Shadow of Light: I have a guy friend that is sweet like that, but of course he's gay. Just goes to show you! Of course I'm sure there are some straight guys out there that can be sweet. Somewhere... certainly there has to be...

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Artemis' isn't **_**only **_**the goddess of virginity, but also the goddess of the hunt, wild animals, wilderness, child birth, fertility, young girls, and diseases in women. I guess I kind of just assumed that it would be known that she wasn't **_**just **_**the goddess or virginity, but you know what happens when you assume =S**

**Beta'd by the very cool Warrior Nun- thank you!**

My Patron: Part 2 of 2

For Tyr, it was a very long week indeed. He counted down the days, hours, minutes and seconds that passed while trying to distract himself with plotting wars that would help manage the human population as well as give him some amusement. He set a timer to go off with exactly a week had passed and he was thrilled when it finally beeped. He keyed into Ichigo's location and appeared there without any hesitation.

Surprisingly, it was a waterfall. All of Ichigo's clothes were on the shore and therefore Ichigo was swimming in the water naked. Tyr's mouth filled with saliva at the thought and he pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stop the blood flowing out of it. Ichigo noticed Tyr and hesitated before swimming over to him, making sure to keep his lower body under water.

"What are you doing here, Tyr?" Ichigo asked cautiously and Tyr frowned.

"It's been a week," he said simply and eyed Ichigo, not bothering to conceal what he was doing.

"I didn't mean _exactly _a week, you could have waited until I was finished bathing," Ichigo said in exasperation.

"Oh," Tyr didn't say anything more but continued to stare at Ichigo until he grew uncomfortable.

"So go!" Ichigo finally snapped and Tyr frowned.

"I'm here now, you might as well tell me your decision," Tyr said and bent over to grab his clothes. "I guess I could always take these for ransom until you tell me."

"All right already!" Ichigo said with a huff and Tyr grinned deviously. "I decided that I will… allow whatever this is that we have between us to continue."

Tyr let out a loud whoop and punched the air, making Ichigo smile slightly at the response before Tyr started to take off his pants.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo yelled in shock and Tyr smirked in a dark way Ichigo hadn't seen before. It sent fire through his veins and he gulped.

"Continuing what we have between us," Tyr purred and pushed down his pants.

Ichigo's jaw dropped and he blatantly stared at the 'equipment' in between Tyr's legs. Ichigo couldn't look away from it. Tyr must have been almost nine inches long, although his girth was only slightly above average. Ichigo noticed that his skin must have a natural tan or he went sunbathing naked… The only discoloration on his body was currently where all the blood was flowing to. Tyr's cock was already completely hard and red with corded veins that Ichigo could see even where he was.

Tyr stepped in to the water and Ichigo hastily began to swim away. Tyr dived in after him and Ichigo looked around frantically for a way to escape. Then his ass was given a sharp pinch and he yelped as Tyr surface with a laugh. He shook out his wet hair and grinned at Ichigo happily, making Ichigo's heart throb a little in response.

"Let's play, Ichigo," Tyr said cheerfully and grabbed Ichigo by the waist. Ichigo stiffened as he was tugged close, but Tyr just rubbed his nose against Ichigo's.

"Play what?" Ichigo asked suspiciously and his body began to relax despite Tyr beginning to run his hands up and down Ichigo's sides. His legs treaded the water and bumped against Tyr's, making Ichigo flush slightly.

"You know what I want to play," Tyr moved his hand to Ichigo's ass and Ichigo let his head drop to Tyr's shoulder with a gasp as the god found his entrance. Ichigo shuddered as the fingers prodded and Tyr nibbled on Ichigo's neck. "We should take this somewhere else," he murmured and Ichigo didn't even have a chance to agree before Tyr had teleported them away into his own realm. To be specific, on his bed in his bedroom in his castle of his own realm. Soon to be theirs.

They were both naked already so Tyr simply pressed Ichigo down into the bed and ground their hips together. Ichigo arched his back into the unfamiliar but pleasurable feeling. Their bodies were still slick with water, but they were drying quickly. Tyr kissed Ichigo roughly this time, using his teeth and his tongue to coax Ichigo to open up like a flower underneath him.

He nudged his knee in between Ichigo's legs to push them apart and Ichigo pulled away in apprehension. "Tyr…" Ichigo started, but he didn't get a chance to finish because Tyr was kissing him hungrily again. Ichigo turned his head to break away from it. "Hey listen a second-" Tyr found his lips again and nibbled on them as his hand stroked Ichigo's erection and he continued to nudge Ichigo's legs apart. "Wait a-"

He was flipped over onto his stomach and Ichigo squirmed in confusion. "Tyr, what are you doing?" Ichigo called out and Tyr didn't answer, but began to pressed light, quick butterfly kisses along Ichigo's spine.

"I made sure I would be ready for you when I bedded you," Tyr said and reached under the pillow to grab the oil he had acquired from Aphrodite herself. "Relax and I won't hurt you."

"Tyr, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked nervously as Tyr poured the oil onto his back.

"A massage," Tyr said and he straddled Ichigo's ass to run his hands through the oil. His hands were rough with calluses and were very strong. He was careful not to use his godly strength, but Ichigo still hissed at first when Tyr began to knead his muscles.

"You were very stressed this week," Tyr said as he rubbed his thumb along Ichigo's spine and found the knots along there. He leaned over to whisper into Ichigo's ear, "You need to relax more, my warrior."

"Mmm…" Ichigo groaned incoherently as his body reacted to Tyr's touch. He was in bliss as he felt himself relaxing and enjoying the massage. His eyes were lidded and he felt drowsy, but not sleepy or exhausted. Tyr's hands dipped lower and Ichigo inhaled sharply when Tyr squeezed his ass and kneaded it firmly.

"Tyr!" Ichigo whined in complaint and wiggled his hips. "That's not…" Tyr's fingers dipped in between his cheeks and Ichigo cried out at the suddenness.

"Stay relaxed," Tyr advised and nibbled on Ichigo's ear as he stroked Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo quivered and did as he said to allow one oil-slicked finger inside of him. Ichigo shuddered in discomfort, but there wasn't any pain. Tyr moved his mouth to Ichigo's neck and sucked on it, making sure that all the marks stood out. He moved the finger in and out a few times and enjoyed the way Ichigo's tightness trembled around it.

He pushed a second finger inside and Ichigo grunted, fisting the sheets to distract him from the further stretch. It still wasn't too bad, but Tyr spread his fingers apart and forced Ichigo even wider open. Ichigo panted as the two fingers moved in and out of him quicker, making him rock his hips into them. Then Tyr rotated them around and rubbed on something that made Ichigo yelp in surprise.

"T-Tyr!" Ichigo cried out in shock and Tyr chuckled in his ear.

"That's it," Tyr murmured and then pushed a third finger inside.

"AH!" Ichigo yelled in pain and pressed his hips forward into the bed. Tyr whispered sweet endearments in his ear as he worked the three fingers in and out of him. Ichigo shivered and he buried his face into the pillow with a whine. Tyr pressed the spot again and Ichigo screamed into the pillow with his body taunt.

Then Tyr pulled the fingers out all together and Ichigo grunted at the sudden emptiness. When Tyr's mouth left his neck as well and coolness covered his body from Tyr pulling away, he peaked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. Tyr had poured a generous amount of oil into his hand and he was stroking himself with it, making sure that he was completely covered.

Ichigo whipped his head back around quickly and swallowed around the lump in his throat thickly. Tyr kissed the center of his back lightly and then turned Ichigo over onto his back to stare down at him lustfully. Ichigo stared back up and blue eyes locked onto brown. Tyr bent down slowly, maintaining eye contact as long as possible before he kissed Ichigo.

Ichigo's lashes fluttered and he groaned slightly into the languid kiss. Their tongues rolled against each other and Tyr took the opportunity of Ichigo's distraction to pry Ichigo's legs apart. Ichigo furrowed his brow and then froze when Tyr moved in between his legs.

"Sh," Tyr shushed Ichigo and rubbed his thumbs along his hip bones. "Don't tense." He rocked their hips together so that Tyr's oil-slicked one slid against Ichigo's easily. Ichigo arched his back and spread his legs wider to try and get more of it. At first it was just a nudge against his perineum, the flesh behind his balls. Ichigo's breath quickened when Tyr rubbed the tip of his long organ against Ichigo's entrance.

Ichigo trembled and Tyr reached one hand up to entwine it with one of Ichigo's. He pressed his hips forward and suddenly Ichigo was writhing.

"Ahhnnn! Tyyyrrr!" Ichigo called out with a whine and tried to pull his hips away. "Tyr, it hurts!"

"It's okay," Tyr said soothingly as the head of his erection finally popped past the first ring of resistance.

"Huuuurrrts!" Ichigo whimpered in protest and twisted his head to the side with a grimace. "Ungh… please, Tyr, you're too big!"

"Fuck, Ichigo," Tyr cursed, a rare thing for him. "The things you say make me so horny." He gripped Ichigo's hips and forced all nine inches of himself up to the hilt. There was a lot of resistance by Tyr was certain that Ichigo could take it.

He howled and threw back his head, his back arched in agony as his body was made to accommodate the organ inside of him. "Tyr!" Ichigo keened and let out a sob. "It hurts too much… Tyr, pull it out!"

"I'm not going to do that, Ichigo," Tyr cooed to Ichigo and leaned down to lap up his tears. "It will just hurt you more if I don't let you adjust first."

"What the hell? You bastard!" Ichigo snarled and his back screamed in protest when he moved a little too much. "You're the one who didn't let me adjust."

Tyr stared down at him and then rubbed their noses together again. "Sorry," Tyr muttered guiltily. "I should have probably warned you about the mating."

"M-mating?" Ichigo asked in confusion and then he hissed when Tyr shifted inside of him.

"Don't worry about it now," Tyr said even though he was the one who brought it up. Ichigo opened his mouth to protest but Tyr pushed his knees up to his chest, bending him in half. Ichigo let out a whimper as Tyr pulled all the way out of him to slam back in. Ichigo let out another scream and Tyr frowned. "Am I using too much of my strength?" He asked Ichigo who actually had the breath knocked out of him by the force of it.

"Slow down already," Ichigo muttered and reached down to stroke his cock. This wasn't turning out anything like what Ichigo expected it. He knew that there would be some pain, but this was just ridiculous. His erection was going limp and he was trying to pump it back to hardness but the pain was making it kind of hard. Or rather, not hard.

"What's this?" Tyr mumbled into his ear as one of his hands palmed Ichigo's dick. He shifted his hips to press even deeper into Ichigo and Ichigo yelped. "Do you not like it?" Tyr asked anxiously and sat back to drag Ichigo into his lap. Ichigo whined and dropped his head to rest on Tyr's shoulder. Tyr stroked Ichigo's hair soothingly and nuzzled his cheek as he rocked his hips subtly against Ichigo's.

"Tyr," Ichigo mumbled in protest, but Tyr shushed him.

"Relax, let me find it," Tyr insisted

The orange haired mortal growled underneath his breath. "Stop fucking around and do it then!" Ichigo snapped and Tyr blinked in surprise before his expression became devious. Ichigo swallowed thickly. "W-wait a second, Tyr…"

Ichigo supposed that one of the advantages of being a god was super strength. Tyr definitely had it and used it without a care as he lifted and lowered Ichigo quickly on his cock. Ichigo clutched at Tyr's shoulder desperately and was about to call it all off because there was no way it could feel good… then it felt good. It was like a spark of lightening that had come alive inside of him.

"Oh, fuck!" Ichigo cursed and he raked his nails down Tyr's chest, making the god hiss in pleasure. He rolled Ichigo underneath him and pressed one leg to Ichigo's chest to get just the right angle to drive Ichigo wild.

He did just that. He was very happy he had strength to spare because he had to use every ounce of it to keep Ichigo underneath him and keep up with his stamina. Fuck, Ichigo could fuck… He didn't know how his Ichi could be so damn good even though he hadn't had any experience before.

Ichigo clenched around him, pushing back to meet the thrusts and pleading in Tyr's ear for the god to fuck him harder. It didn't take much to convince Tyr. He plowed into the mortal like he was a field to be planted. Ichigo didn't complain about the strength and speed behind the thrusts except to beg for more.

They kissed like their mouths were made to be one single orifice rather than two. When they pulled away from each other it was only to taste other parts of each other's bodies. Tyr lost count of how many times they each came as the sex blended together pleasurably.

At the moment Ichigo cleaning his cock with a piece of cloth while his mouth dipped into his belly button. Tyr leaned back against his pillow and watched his lover through lidded eyes while fighting the urge to take control. His Ichi was a minx and not very submissive… if anything he was the beta to Tyr's alpha. It only made Tyr want to pin Ichigo underneath him more.

His tongue was tracing the tattoos now with curiosity and wonder. Tyr settled his hand on the orange hair and smirked, thinking about how beautiful Ichigo was and how lucky he was himself.

Finally Ichigo moved down to where Tyr wanted the attention the most. Ichigo had cleaned Tyr up specifically with this intention. As much as Tyr loved the taste of Ichigo, he could understand why Ichigo wouldn't want to taste himself on Tyr's cock.

Tyr grabbed the wash cloth Ichigo was no longer using and slid it in between Ichigo's crack. Ichigo jumped a little and glared at him. The effect was ruined with his mouth full of Tyr's cock, however. So Ichigo deep throated him, making Tyr groan and throw his head back. Ichigo looked very smug as he flicked his tongue and sucked, so Tyr prodded Ichigo's tight hole with the washcloth.

"Mgh!" Ichigo moaned around Tyr's erection and swallowed the excess fluid threatening to leak out of the corners of his mouth.

"I have to make sure you're clean since you are doing such a great job with my dick," Tyr said bluntly and Ichigo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I want to cum in that tight ass of yours again."

The oil that Aphrodite had given Tyr to use on him had more than one purpose. It eased the penetration greatly, of course, but it also seemed to have some healing properties as well. Therefore whenever Tyr used it, it was like Ichigo hadn't even been fucked minutes before. It had its pros and cons… for one it made Ichigo not sore after they were finished, but it also meant that Ichigo wasn't able to adjust and get used to it.

Tyr's fingers were inside him yet again and Ichigo was squirming for more. Tyr gladly gave it to him and fisted Ichigo's hair at the same time. Ichigo groaned and looked up at Tyr pleadingly, making Tyr chuckle and pull them out. Ichigo also pulled off of him with a slurp and licked his lips.

"I wanna try something I read about once," Ichigo said with a blush and Tyr was instantly intrigued. "Just stay like you are, I'm flexible enough that it should work." Tyr's mouth watered. If this required flexibility on Ichigo's part then Tyr was definitely game.

Ichigo crawled onto his lap and grabbed the oil to smear it on Tyr's cock so he would be nice and slick. He grabbed onto Tyr's shoulders for balance and bit his lip as he eased himself down. The stretch and burn was familiar at this point, but he was very thankful that the oil would heal him after this was all over.

Tyr was confused as to how this would require Ichigo's flexibility- not that he was complaining, of course. Then, with his knees still bent and straddling Tyr, bent backwards so he was lying somewhat on his back. Ichigo groaned at the different angle it produced with Tyr inside of him and clutched at Tyr's ankles to anchor him.

"Brace my lower back," Ichigo said breathlessly and Tyr automatically slid his arms around Ichigo's waist. He got immediately why Ichigo wanted to try this position. It was intimate, but it also gave Ichigo more leverage while Tyr got to control the thrusts, too.

He ground his hips into Ichigo's, who whined and tossed his head back. He held onto Tyr's legs tightly and rolled his hips, instantly taking Tyr's breath away. Tyr was very glad that Ichigo was as flexible and versatile as he was. Most humans would certainly not last as long as Ichigo in that position. It blew Tyr's mind away, as well as other things.

"Tyr," Ichigo panted and the god of war bent over to seal his mouth over Ichigo's throat. The angle and extra pressure on his prostate made Ichigo whimper and dig his nails into Tyr's skin, not that it could do any damage.

"I love you, Ichigo," Tyr whispered into Ichigo's ear truthfully and Ichigo's breath caught in his throat. "Please bond with me."

"Bond?" Ichigo asked with wide eyes and Tyr distracted him with a sharp thrust.

"We're already tied together as mates; please let me tie my blood with yours. It will make you a demi-god so you will no longer be mortal." He nuzzled Ichigo's hair and rested his cheek on his lover's shoulder. "Hades will never be able to take you away from me."

"B-but my family," Ichigo said once he got over the shock. "I could never leave them…"

Tyr chuckled and held onto Ichigo's waist tighter, then lifted him up so Ichigo was seat on his lap. Ichigo straightened his legs out and sighed as the mild discomfort disappeared.

"You won't have to leave them. You could see them whenever you wanted to," he nibbled on Ichigo's ear and stroked his cock slowly and lovingly, drawing out the pleasure he tortured Ichigo with. "And you haven't said anything about not wanting to."

Ichigo turned red slightly and hid his face in Tyr's chest. "I want to, but-"

Tyr cut him off with a kiss that was all passion and love. Ichigo inhaled sharply and wrapped his legs tightly around Tyr's waist, his hands holding the back of Tyr's neck and head firmly. Tyr eased Ichigo onto his back and peppered kisses all over his fact and neck.

"Say yes, please just say yes…"

"Yes," Ichigo said, his eyes bright. "Hell yes."

Tyr's eyes lit up and his body began to move again with great enthusiasm. That orgasm was stronger and more emotional than any other that night. After it Ichigo fell asleep instantly, finally exhausted from all of the lovemaking they had done. Tyr cleaned him up, being careful not to wake him. Then he lay next to him and stared at him for the whole night.

When Ichigo woke up again he had a big smile on his face that made Tyr's heart pound in his chest. "Tyr," he mumbled and gave him a closed-mouth kiss. "Do you have something I can brush my teeth with?"

Tyr gave him the toothbrush he used, which Ichigo looked at curiously. Apparently it wasn't anything in which the humans had invented yet. While Ichigo rinsed out his mouth, Tyr walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Are you sore?" He gently massaged Ichigo's hips and Ichigo turned in his arms to smile at him.

"I'm fine, that oil really worked," he said and stood on his tippy toes to kiss him warmly. "But I really need to take a bath…"

Tyr was a bit disappointed they wouldn't get to cuddle more and sulked as he pointed out the bath to Ichigo. It was large enough to fit four people comfortably and was sunk in the floor. It had anticipated Ichigo's needs and was already completely filled with bubbles and oils.

Ichigo pulled the over sized shirt he had slipped on earlier over his head and Tyr moved to go leave. Ichigo caught his arm and frowned at him. "Where are you going?"

"Ah, well I was going to go check on my duties since I've been delegating them to lesser gods and goddesses recently…" He trailed off at the disappointed look on Ichigo's face.

"You don't have time to take a bath with me?" Ichigo asked and Tyr grinned like a maniac. Within seconds they were both completely naked and in the tub. Tyr leaned back against the tub with Ichigo in between his legs and hugged tightly against his chest with a large goofy smile on his face. "Is that a no, then?" Ichigo asked in amusement.

"I always have time for you," Tyr said happily and blew a raspberry on Ichigo's neck, making Ichigo laugh.

Of course they ended up having sex. Tyr knelt while Ichigo's head and shoulders were braced comfortably on the edge with a towel. Tyr had to be careful because the soap and the water washed the oil away and made the penetration a lot rougher. However, they also discovered that the oil had been dulling their senses. There must have been some sort of mild numbing agent in the oil, which Ichigo was grateful for afterward, but not during.

Ichigo held onto the sides of the tub tightly as Tyr pistoned in and out of him. He braced himself for each thrust and gasped for breath at the intensity of it.

"Oh god, Tyr," Ichigo cried out and Tyr smirked at the irony. He really was a god, so Ichigo's words were quite appropriate.

"Fuck, Ichigo," he gasped into Ichigo's ear when Ichigo clenched around him. "You're so perfect baby."

"Ungh…" Ichigo panted as he tried to get his thoughts straight. "Don't call me baby."

"Berry-tan, then?" He tried again with a smirk and Ichigo glared at him. Then he wrapped his legs around Tyr's hips and used his grip on the tub to shove back against Tyr hard, making the water splash out loudly. "No? It looks like you want to play some games."

Ichigo didn't entirely trust the grin that Tyr gave him. He was right not to, though. Especially when he ended up bent over the side, straddling Tyr's lap backward, and numerous other positions. One of them involved the shower head and Ichigo wasn't sure he would ever be able to look at it the same way again.

After they got out they dried each other off, worshiping their bodies with kisses and nips that set their sensitive skin on fire. Tyr applied the oil to Ichigo's sore entrance and made a mental note to ask Aphrodite for some different oil. He needed two different kinds: one that was as slippery as possible so that the penetration of his large cock in Ichigo's body would be much easier and the second one would be strictly for healing purposes.

He asked Ichigo's father for permission to bond with Ichigo and had to duck the kick Isshin delivered. He was thankful he was a god or Isshin would have certainly killed him. He also asked Zeus for permission just so that there wouldn't be complications later that Ichigo might be punished for.

Artemis took the mother's role in planning the wedding after thoroughly chastising Tyr for taking Ichigo's virginity so roughly. Tyr tried to protest that he was gently, but she still smacked him around. It didn't actually hurt, but it was the gesture that mattered.

The handfasting took place on Beltane in a clearing in the forest. Zeus bound them together himself. He wrapped their hands with the sheets of the bed where they first had sex and then exchanged fluid. For Ichigo, it was easier because when he was cut it stayed open, but for Tyr the cut healed instantly so Ichigo had to drink directly from him.

The second the ritual was completed, Ichigo passed out. Tyr caught him before he could hit the ground and assured his family that it was natural. Turning into a demi-god was a very draining thing and it was easier if Ichigo slept through it.

Tyr lay by his side and didn't remove the handfasting the entire time. He spent the day studying Ichigo's face and stroking his hair. Ichigo shivered and got feverish at one point, making Tyr frown heavily and hold him close.

"Sh, Ichigo, it's okay," Tyr crooned and kissed him. "I'm here with you."

When Ichigo finally woke up, he glowed with his new powers and status. Tyr beamed at him and gave him butterfly kisses all over his body before consummating the binding. Ichigo wasn't immortal like a god, although he would live forever and not age like one. This also meant that the oils that Tyr got from Aphrodite were put to good use.

At the moment Ichigo was sitting on Tyr's lap with his back to Tyr's chest while bouncing up and down. Tyr was almost completely certain that he would be able to get off on just the noises Ichigo made alone. The healing oil would definitely come in handy after this.

Ichigo turned his head to the side and hooked an arm around Tyr's neck to kiss him. It was slightly awkward, but worth it. Tyr could feel the love pouring through their bond as they shared their feelings. Tyr rolled his hips and Ichigo mewled softly, pushing down and grinding their bodies together.

"I love you," Tyr said and grinned his goofy grin.

"I love you, too, my patron," Ichigo said breathlessly and Tyr groaned before they kissed again. Ichigo's patron indeed.

**LINE**

**I had lots of fun writing Tyr and Ichigo =P I will definitely do it again sometimes, maybe as a full length story!** **I get some of my ideas for sex positions from Cosmo ;)**

**Also, I do write gift fics for friends/readers/reviewers… I'm currently working on another one (an AiIchi) for FreePrincess. However I decide whether or not to accept gift fic requests case-by-case because I have so many requests to get through as it is.**

**Beltane is on the first of May. I was raised pagan (not spells and Satanism! Get that out of your mind) so we always celebrate it. It's really fun and we have a big party, inviting all of our friends. We don't make it into a religious thing, so there are always lots of people. We jump over the fire after putting wishes written on paper into it and then we dance around the May pole. We have lots of long ribbons that we nail on top of it and then have every other person going in the opposite direction as we walk around it- one going under and one going over so it's like a weave as we wrap it around.**


End file.
